Zombie Spiders
by kokomani.magnatis
Summary: Comment le Genei Ryodan, composé de combattants plus forts les uns que les autres, a pu fléchir face à une armée de zombie sans cervelle? Il suffit d'une succession de circonstances et d'une cause bien spéciale... Ils se sont peut-être agenouillés face à l'ennemis, certe, mais parviendront-ils à se relever, ou se feront-ils happer par la mort?
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

Il avait 10 ans lorsque ceci arriva.

Il jouait lorsqu'il trébucha dessus. C'était un lecteur-cassette en assez bon état pour marcher, il y avait même une cassette à côté. Il pris tout cela et décida de s'en servir le soir, lorsque la plupart des adultes dormiraient. Il n'avait pas accès à l'électricité, comme tous les enfants de l'étoile filante. Il devrait donc s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment.

La nuit tombée, le jeune garçon prit son matériel et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il pourrait se servir de sa trouvaille, la technologie le fascinait.

Soit il avait fait trop de bruit soit l'autre garçon était déjà réveillé, quoi qu'il en soit, cette autre personne l'avait remarqué, et ce serait difficile de se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Tu compte faire quoi ? »

Un grand garçon s'avança de l'ombre, Il avait environ 14 ans. Les deux enfants se connaissaient et ils étaient plutôt amis, le plus vieux se nommait Phinks.

« Tu veux te servir de ce machin? » reprit l'aîné

L'autre répondit d'un hochement de tête positif.

« Si tu me prends avec toi je te dénonce pas, ok ? »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent regarder le film.

Il ne rencontrèrent personne sur leur chemin -ou personne qui ne soie réveillé- et arrivèrent rapidement vers leur destination. Les deux compères firent en sorte de brancher leur matériel de manière à n'alarmer personne.

« -On a fini ?

-Shhhh...

-T'inquiète on va pas se faire repérer !

-Mais non, ça va commencer…»

Le film parlait d'un groupe de survivant. Ceux-ci était les derniers -à leur connaissance- de l'espèce humaine, dorénavant en proie aux zombies. La fin fût étrange, le héros et ses compagnons se firent tous déchiqueter par les mort-vivants. Il y eut même un gros plan sur l'héroïne qui se faisait déshabiller et mordre jusqu'au sang, ce qui plut à Phinks. En particulier pour le sang (nda: évidement, vous croyiez quoi? :p).

« -Ce film était cool ! **s'exclama Phinks lorsque le générique de fin défila à l'écran**

-Je n'ai pas très aimé la fin moi... **dit l'autre en faisant la moue**

-C'est tant pis pour toi alors, Sharl. De toute façon, une autre fin aurait été difficile à être crédible...

-Comment ça ?

-Tu veux me faire croire qu'en faite il y aurait eu un déviant dans le groupe pouvant rester humain si il se faisait mordre et que, comme par hasard il aurait eu, dans le groupe, un génie de la génétique et que, toujours par hasard, ils auraient trouvé l'endroit et le temps de préparer un antidote pour le donner à des millions de gens ?

-C'est vrai...

-En gros, cette fin est une fin réelle...

-Celle qu'il y aurait eu si ça nous était arrivé à nous... »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et percuta le lecteur, le rendant hors-service. Un des anciens se tenait dans l'encadrement, visiblement hors de lui.

Les prochains jours furent un supplice... pour Sharnalk en tout cas. Phinks ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté et se moquait du "gringalet" qu'était le plus jeune.

Il n'oublierait pas cette leçon de sitôt...

* * *

Tadam !

Ma première fanfiction ! (je dis ça alors qu'il n'y a que le prologue .)

On ne dirait pas comme ça mais c'est une histoire de zombies (si si) je me suis dis que ça collerait super bien avec l'univers de Hunter x Hunter alors je me suis dis "Faisons une fanfiction !" (oui, j'utilise le nous royal). Mais comme faire une fiction est une tâche compliquée, autant y prendre plaisir et la faire avec ces personnages préférés ! Du coup je me retrouve à devoir écrire quelque chose où je vais déchiqueter mes personnages préférés... Alors qu'il y en a tant d'autres qui mériteraient de finir décortiqués à la zombie ! Nan mais je vous jure...

Les personnages et l'univers de Hunter x Hunter appartiennent tous à maître Togashi.

Une petite review fais toujours plaisir (même si c'est une critique !) afin de s'améliorer ou de rester sur la bonne voie.

J'espère que ce prologue vous as plu et que le reste vous plaira !


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1_

Il fixait le ciel, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour la journée, C'était au tour de Shizuku de dégoter de la nourriture. Les nuages semblaient poussés par une force invisible alors qu'ils voyageaient sans relâche. La vision du jeune homme fut bouchée un bref instant par une nuée d'oiseaux se dirigeant tous dans la même direction, et son attention fut happée par un pigeon ayant quitté le groupe compacte de volatiles. L'oiseau fit des ronds dans les airs avant de se poser gracieusement sur un toit au-dessus du garçon. Un morceau de papier était accroché à son cou.

On l'avait convoqué pour voter afin d'élire le nouveau président de l'Association des Hunters. Sharnalk n'y était pas allé, il se fichait bien de qui serait le prochain. Tant qu'à la fin il récupère sa licence de Hunter, tout lui convenait. Il décrocha la ficelle qui maintenait la lettre au cou de l'oiseau et l'ouvrit. Il la balaya du regard et ne lu qu'une seule phrase "...Vous pouvez à nouveau user de votre carte de Hunter..." tant mieux, il avait bien fait de laisser se faire cette élection. Non seulement il n'y avait eu aucun changement notable, mais en plus il a pu rester peinard dans sa ville natale.

« -Alors? **fit Feitan en s'approchant**

-Tout va pour le mieux. » **dit l'autre en tendant son courrier au nouveau venu**

Le petit homme saisi ce que lui présenta son compagnon d'arme, en prit connaissance, puis le lui rendit. Après lui avoir dit son avis sur le contenu, il lui transmit le message qu'il était venu délivrer. Le reste du groupe présent, c'est-à-dire Bonorenof, Phinks, Shizuku et Karuto l'attendaient. Le blond remercia le messager et parti avec ce dernier à la rencontre des personnes citées ci-dessus.

Arrivant à l'endroit de rendez-vous, Feitan s'assit sur un capot de voiture. Prenant la dernière place assise et condamnant l'autre arrivant à rester debout, ce qui, de toute façon, ne le gênait pas. Voyant que tout le petit monde était rassemblé, Bonorenof prit la parole, coupant Phinks qui avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il allait s'énerver quand Shizuku lui intima de se calmer. Ce qu'il appliqua à contre-coeur.

« Nous devrions bientôt... »

Il fut coupé par plusieurs cris aigus provenant d'un espace à proximité. Phinks couru voir ce qu'il se passait et découvrit que des enfants se faisaient égorger à coups de dents. L'agresseur avait une silhouette à peu près humaine, ses bras pendants semblaient avoir été rajoutés pour la décoration, son teint était cadavérique et de ses yeux des larmes de sang séchés coulaient, comme pour souligner la teinte de miroir qu'avaient adoptés ses pupilles et iris. Le tueur ne se servait que de sa mâchoire pour déchiqueter la chaire tendre de ses victimes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **s'enquit Sharnalk**

-Les fourmis sont de retour ! **explosa Phinks**

L'utilisateur de renforcement se jeta sur l'ennemi, il lui assena un coup de point d'une grande puissance qui détruit l'abdomen du monstre. Les autres araignées arrivèrent et constatèrent les pertes: 5 morts en tout. Les cris reprirent dans une autre direction, puis encore une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils couvrent toute la zone.

« -Ils viennent de partout ?** s'étonna le danseur enrubanné**

-Surm... » **fit Phinks avant de pousser un cri de douleur.**

À son épaule mordait une chose semblable au monstre que celui-ci venait d'abattre. Il s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement de bras. Alors que Karuto demanda d'examiner la blessure, une horde d'ennemis surgit d'un tas d'ordure à proximité. Feitan les stoppa grâce à son parapluie et leur transperça la tête.

« -Nous devons partir. **dit Shizuku**

-Et les habitants de la comète ? **fit Phinks** On ne peut pas les abandonner à leur sort !

-Nous sommes obligés, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre... **commença Bonorenof **D'après les cris, l'ennemi est trop nombreux, ils ont déjà fait au moins un millier de morts

-Mais...

-C'est trop tard pour qui que ce soit...»

Il se mirent à courir, ou en tout cas coururent jusqu'à ce que Phinks s'effondre de douleur. Il fallait que quelqu'un le porte, mais le blond refusait, prétextant pouvoir continuer.

Un autre gémissement étouffé.

Une autre chute.

Alors que ses camarades essayaient de persuader Phinks de se faire porter, un camion dérapa et se stoppa net à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux et vit Nobunaga leur hurler de monter. Ordre que personne ne contesta. Les questions fusaient dans les cerveaux, Feitan exprima tout cela à voix haute:

« -On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

-Ils nous ont surpris à York Shin, cet abruti de samouraï a trouvé le moyen de perdre son téléphone, on ne pouvait donc plus vous joindre. Je pense qu'on a dû mettre un peu trop de temps à s'échapper et venir vous chercher... **répondit Machi en jetant un regard vers Phinks**

-Et on va où comme ça ? **interrogea Bonorenof**

-Au sud, là où ces saletés ne sont pas encore arrivées **lança le sabreur depuis le volant **Et... Machi, c'est qui l'abrutit ?

-Toi.

-Oh ! Parce que mademoiselle je-tricote-avec-mon-nen pense être supérieure aux autre ?!

-Supérieure à toi, oui.

_-Où est Franklin ?_

Shizuku interrompit la dispute par sa question innocente et installa, sans le vouloir, un silence pesant.

« Il... Quand les zombies sont arrivés... **essaya Korutopi** Enfin... Plutôt dans la journée, Nobunaga et Franklin s'étaient encore disputés, ils ont commencés à se battre et on a commencé à parier sur le vainqueur. À un moment, quelque chose a voulu mordre Machi. Elle l'a esquivé et on a réalisé qu'ils nous avaient encerclés… et qu'ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'on se fraye un passage par la force sans se faire blesser. On a dû fuir par le haut... Tu connais la résistance de notre planque n'est-ce pas? Franklin a tout de suite su que s'il montait, le bâtiment s'effondrerai. Il a choisi de ne pas monter pour garantir notre survie... Il est mort pour nous… »

Shizuku replia ses jambes sur elle-même et enfouis sa tête entre ses genoux, on pouvait entendre des sanglots étouffés.

Pendant ce temps, Phinks devenait de plus en plus pâle malgré les soins prodigués. Ils s'arrêtèrent voyant l'état de leur compagnon s'aggraver à une vitesse affolante. Il faisait nuit et le faible éclat de la lune éclairait les alentours.

« -J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire avant d'y passer... **Lâcha le mourant tandis qu'on l'installait sur un rocher**

-NE DIT PAS UN TRUC PAREIL ! **hurla Sharnalk**

-Je sais que je vais m'en aller dans peu de temps, c'est mon corps quand même...

-ARRÊTE !

-Il a raison, Phinks. **intervint Machi** Tu es en piteux état, tu te mets à délirer. Si ça se trouve demain tu te réveillera avec une gueule de bois et tu nous demandera ce qu'on fait dans le désert. Il y a des chances que tu guérisse.

-On le laisse jusqu'à demain ici alors? **confirma Shizuku**

-C'est trop dangereux, et si ils venaient durant notre sommeil ? **s'inquiéta Karuto**

-On se réveillera dès qu'on les sentira et on les tuera. **répondit Feitan »**

Et la décision fut prise.

On attacha Phinks à une distance raisonnable des autres, afin que s'il se transforme, il ne puisse faire de mal à personne. Tous rencontrèrent le marchant de sable, bercés par le souffle régulier du vent…

Le lendemain, Sharnalk fut réveillé par un grondement sourd. Lorsqu'il les ouvris, il vit le reflet de ses yeux à quelques centimètres de lui. (nda: il paniqua, la personne du dessus tomba et KISSSSSSSSS /SBANG/) Une halène putride manqua de l'asphyxier quand la mâchoire de ce qui se trouvait si près de lui s'ouvrit. Le blond poussa violemment le zombie en se relevant. Phinks était déjà noyé dans la masse de mort-vivant, affichant les même particularités qu'eux. Bonorenof se battait déjà.

Il réveilla les autres et partirent tel des voleurs, laissant un Phinks zombifié enchaîné dans le désert...

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 1~

Nooooooooon Phinks ! Je l'aimais bien moi... M'enfin, ça devait bien arriver~

Sinon la mort de Franklin n'est pas du tout soignée mais il faut bien se débarrasser de quelques personnages, je dois en faire mourir une dizaine et je me suis jurée de le faire avec un peu de différence entre chaque minimum ! (ils ne vont pas tous se faire avoir par morsure-surprise !)

Les personnages et l'univers de Hunter x Hunter appartiennent tous à maître Togashi.


	3. Chapitre 2

_CHAPITRE 2_

Feitan, qui avait pour habitude de couvrir la partie inférieure de son visage, avait son col plus remonté que la normale, cachant même ses yeux du reste du monde.

« Dis, Sharl… A ton avis, on peut survivre à ça ? » Bonorenof venait de rompre le silence qui s'était installé depuis la mort récente d'un de leur compagnon. Faisant le plus grand bien à Sharnalk. Malgré la gravité de la question, le jeune homme avait besoin de contact humain.

« -Ca dépend, il a quatre types de nen capable de produire un chaos pareil.

-Quatre? **fit Shizuku, surprise**

-Un nen de la transformation pourrait se changer en un virus de ce genre, un de la matérialisation pourrait le créer et la spécialisation n'est pas à exclure de la liste.

-Et? **s'impatienta Feitan**

-Si c'est de la manipulation. Bien que ça me paraisse plus tordu que le reste.

-Y a-t'-il un échappatoire? **intervint Karuto**

-Je ne pense pas... **admit le blond**

-On est donc foutu. **conclu Nobunaga**

-Plus important, comment ont-ils fait pour s'approcher sans qu'on s'en rende compte ?

-Ils se déplacent en Zetsu, c'est probablement comme ça qu'ils nous ont surprit à York Shin.

-Raison de plus pour se méfier… Mais dis-moi Sharl, si ce que tu as dis est bien juste, une de ces chose a été EXTREMEMENT proche de toi et elle ne t'aurait pas mordue ? Tu ne veux pas me faire gober ça ? » **fit le sabreur**

Sharnalk ouvrit ses yeux en grand, il tenta de les convaincre qu'il ne leur mentirait pas, mais une phrase revenait sans arrêt « Si on savait que tu était mordu, on te jetterait dehors pour notre sécurité, tu le sais. Et, qui aurait envie de finir bouffé vivant par ces trucs ?» Ils maintenaient tous qu'il fallait que le blond se déshabille pour que ses camarades soient sûrs de ses dires –notons que Machi insistait beaucoup plus que les autres-. Le blond refusa jusqu'au bout et dût voyager sur le dos du camion.

Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux tandis qu'il essayait de se cramponner au véhicule, il leva la tête et, de la même manière qu'il y a quelques heures, il contempla le ciel. Il n'avait pas changé, si on ne prenait pas en compte que la nuit était tombée il y a déjà plusieurs heures de cela. Les étoiles brillaient et la lune restait blanche, purement et insolemment blanche, tandis que la terre se teintait de rouge, de sang, de mort.

Le numéro 6 ne blaguait pas quand il disait qu'ils étaient condamnés, le responsable devait en vouloir au monde entier pour faire un pareil carnage. Si il était mort, ce sort pourrait bien durer jusqu'à l'éternité, voire encore plus. Si il vivait et que quelqu'un tentait de le raisonner, il n'hésiterait pas à éliminer le nouveau venu au péril de sa propre vie, et on se retrouverait alors dans la première situation. Seule la mort nous attends au bout du chemin, tout le monde le sait, mais cette apparition en était probablement la forme la plus ironique. La faucheuse a –en effet- un sens de l'humour peu commun.

Trois heures plus tard, des hurlements étouffés sortaient du camion, Sharnalk ne pouvait rien distinguer à part le timbre de colère que contenaient les voix. Il rentra à l'intérieur du camion, et tomba dans un milieu de dispute dont il ne comprenait pas le sens.

« -IL FAUT VRAIMENT QUE JE PRENNE L'AIR ! DEPOSEZ-MOI ET JE VOUS REJOINDRAIT PLUS TARD ! **hurlait Bonorenof**

-TU VEUX QU'ON T'OUVRE AU RISQUE DE FAIRE RENTRER CES CHOSES ?! ET MÊME SI ON Y ARRIVAIT, TU PENSE QUE TU POURRAIT NOUS REJOINDRE SANS TE FAIRE MORDRE ? **répondait Machi sur le même ton**

-APRES DEUX SEMAINES VOUS POURREZ ME CONSIDERER COMME MORT, CA VOUS VA ?

-NON, TU RESTE ! ON AS BESOIN DE TOUT LE MONDE POUR SURVIVRE, ALORS TU VAS PAS NOUS LACHER !

-JE PEUX PAS ALLER VOIR MA FAMILLE PEUT-ÊTRE ?!

-DEUX SEMAINES SONT BEAUCOUP TROP COURTES POUR CA, TU VEUX QUOI A LA FIN ?!

-JE ME SENS MAL, LAISSE MOI SORTIR !

-TU CHANGES DE PRETEXTE TOUTES LES DEUX SECONDES, NE CROIS PAS QUE JE SUIS ASSEZ NAIVE POUR QUE TU ME BERNES !

-J'AI ETE MORDU, T'ES CONTENTE ?»

C'est à ce moment là que le camion trembla.

La surprise se lu sur tous les visages, la panique la rejoignit lorsque, depuis le volant, Shizuku signala :

« On a percuté quelque chose, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais le moteur réagis bizarrement ! Il va pas tenir très longtemps ! »

Ils allaient se cracher dans le désert,

ils ne pourront plus se déplacer à couvert,

le bruit de l'accident alarmerait les zombies,

et ils finirons en croquettes de luxe pour mort-vivants.

* * *

Ah la la la la~

Nos héros sont coincés dans le désert, Bonorenof s'est fait mordre et le camion les lâche (nan, mais quel traître ce camion è_é)

Comment vont-ils se sortir de là ? (ou comment vont-ils tous y mourir, ça dépend...)

On m'a dit: "Tant que Kuroro survis moi ça me va."

Je vous le dis tout de suite alors, Kuroro n'apparaîtra pas.

Pourquoi ? Pour la bonne et simple raison que l'histoire se passe après l'arc des Kimera Ants donc après l'arc York Shin, DONC (oui j'y arrive) Paku et Uvo sont morts, Karuto est parmis nous et si ce cher chef parle à un des membres de la brigade et bien... il meurt. Purement et simplement. Ou, si je fais apparaître Kuroro, il parle à quelqu'un et meurt direct (et emporte quelqu'un au passage, Oh ! Oui ! Quelle bonne idée !)...

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait et que les personnages ne font pas trop OOC~

Les personnages et l'univers de Hunter x Hunter appartiennent tous à maître Togashi.


	4. Chapitre 3

_CHAPITRE 3_

Le camion émit un vrombissement avant de commencer à fumer. Une dizaine de zombies se précipitèrent au-devant du camion, Shizuku ne se fit pas prier et fonça sur la masse compacte, ce qui envoya le camion valser. Pour ne pas prendre de dégâts, les voleurs se protégèrent avec leur nen mais à différents niveaux, Korutopi se maintenait à un niveau minimum et se cassa donc la jambe lorsque Nobunaga lui tomba dessus. Les membres de l'araignée continuèrent de s'entrechoquer jusqu'à l'arrêt de véhicule, sur le côté, le moteur définitivement fichu.

Tous reprirent leurs esprits en quelques secondes avant de sortir du camion. Un bon millier de zombies les encerclaient, leur ôtant toute possibilité de fuite. Korutopi resta en position assise, s'appuyer sur sa jambe devenait un supplice. Bonorenof toussa en se tenant les côtes, il avait l'air d'en baver. Sharnalk jeta un regard à l'assemblée. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir comme ça ici, leur chef n'en serait pas fier, et surtout, se faire déchiqueter vivant doit faire très mal.

« -Comment allons nous fuir ? **s'étrangla Karuto**

-Il suffit de foncer dans le tas… **fit Nobunaga en dégainant légèrement son sabre**

-Ces trucs ne ressentent pas la douleur, leur retirer une jambe ou un bras ne les empêchera pas de se jeter sur nous, et la moindre blessure est fatale. **argumenta Feitan**

-Ton idée risquerait de tous nous tuer, Nobunaga **acheva le copieur**

-Je pourrait essayer de tisser une toile pour nous protéger… **proposa Machi**

-Tu gaspillerais ton nen, et en plus les mailles seront trop espacées pour retenir leurs têtes. **réplica Sharnalk**

-On ne peut pas se faire tuer aussi simplement que ça ! Il faut trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Faisons une diversion. **intervint Shizuku** »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, le plan était bon, restait à savoir comment l'appliquer. Les zombies prenaient peut-être leur temps pour venir, mais ils se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il fallait faire vite.

« -Je ne peut pas faire de bruit avec mon sabre, Machi encore moins avec ses fils, je ne vois pas comment Korutopi peut en faire avec sa faculté, Feitan paraitra idiot à vouloir produire le moindre son avec son parapluie et Karuto ne sera pas meilleure. Un aspirateur ou un téléphone c'est pas le must et Bonorenof fait peut-être de la musique, mais on va pas l'envoyer au coupe-gorge ! **résuma Nobunaga**

-Sharl peut manipuler une de ses choses et attirer les autres. **dit Shizuku** »

Le blond n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il sortit une de ses antennes de sa poche -il devra remercier la noiraude plus tard- et la lança sur une des créatures. Il afficha un sourire triomphant jusqu'au moment où il vit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son téléphone ne s'allumait pas, son nen ne marchait pas.

_La cible était déjà manipulée par quelqu'un d'autre._

Sa mine déconfite alarma ses camarades, des expressions horrifiées s'étaient dessinées sur tous les visages. Les morts-vivants étaient désormais à une cinquantaine de mètres des voleurs, ils n'avaient plus le temps de réfléchir à une issue. Ils étaient condamnés.

« -Sh… Sharl… Ne me dit pas que… **paniqua la rose**

-Si… Ca ne marche pas. **admit le numéro six en baissant la tête** »

Machi serra les poings. Le blond la comprenait bien, on lui avait prédit sa mort il y a quelques mois, il a essayé de tout faire pour l'éviter et sauver le maximum de ses compagnons, au final il n'aura fait que mettre des bâtons dans les roues à Pakunoda.

« -Bono ! Tu t'es bien fait mordre non ?! Je suis désolée de te le demander mais s'il te plaît, vas dans la foule et attire-les avec ta musique, tu es déjà à moitié mort ! **supplia la tisseuse**

-Si je le pouvait je l'aurait déjà fait, mais il semble que lorsque l'on se fait mordre on est en zetsu forcé. **répondit le danseur avec difficulté** »

C'était vrai. Dans la panique, l'incompréhension et la tristesse, personne n'avait remarqué ce détail.

Dix mètres avant le lynchage total à coup de dents.

« -Pourquoi…? **fit Machi en lançant un regard haineux aux zombies**

-Peut-être une punition divine, qui sait ? **dit Korutopi**

-Tu as une de ses mains, il ne te tuerait pas… Haha… **plaisanta Nobunanga**

-T'es nul Nobu~ **souris Sharnalk**

-Mais…

-C'est vrai, en plus tu ne sais même pas chanter. **le taquina Shizuku**

-Merci les gars… **fit Bonorenof**

-Arrête de faire ton mélodramatique, on se reverra sûrement Là-bas. **lui dit Feitan**

-Non ce n'est pas ça, vous m'avez donnés une idée… Si je ne peux plus danser, il me suffit de chanter… »

Et il hurla, il hurla aussi fort qu'un homme pût le faire, comme si il souffrait le martyr, mais ne souffrait-il pas réellement ? Tous affichèrent une mine affolée lorsqu'il le fit. Seul le blond comprit le message. Fuyez. La momie hurlait à ses compagnons de fuir, mais sa parole se transforma en cri d'agonie. Sharnalk jeta un regard ferme à ses compagnons, ceux-ci, voyant que les créatures ne se jetaient que sur Bonorenof en les ignorants totalement, comprirent également la volonté de leur compagnon. Ils chargèrent leurs pieds de nen –Nobunaga ayant prit Korutopi sur ses épaules- et foncèrent à travers le désert, direction la ville la plus proche.

Ils coururent plus vite qu'ils ne le purent, animés par l'énergie du désespoir. Ils venaient d'échapper de justesse à la mort, mais que les attendaient-ils en ville ? La nourriture, certainement, ils en avaient besoins, mais aussi quelques milliers de zombies, à l'affut du moindre bruit qui trahirait la présence de n'importe quel être vivant. Et ils allaient devoir affronter tout ça, privés de la moitié de leurs membres. "Quelques bouches de moins à nourrir, et combien de maladie à soigner en moins" songea Sharnalk, mais rien n'y faisait, nier la vérité conduirait désormais à la mort, chaque pierre tombale dressée provoquait un vide en lui.

L'aube teintait le firmament quand les araignées atterrirent à bon port. Ils s'infiltrèrent discrètement dans un bâtiment abandonné –probablement une usine désaffectée- dont cinq entrées étaient en bon état, les autres s'étant effondrées sur elles-mêmes. Il y avait peut-être des portes mais aucune fenêtre, ni au rez-de chaussée ni au-dessus. Des fissures lézardaient les murs, certains escaliers s'étaient même écroulés, sans qu'aucune vie n'aie eu à faire quoi que ce soit. Les particules de poussière s'élevaient à chaque pas, rendant l'atmosphère irréelle et paradisiaque –compte tenu de l'état actuel du monde-

« -On a trop trainé… **souffla Nobunaga.** Ces saloperies avancent beaucoup plus vite que ce que je croyait.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as fait un détour pour venir nous chercher à notre étoile, tu aurais pu nous laisser mais tu ne l'as pas fait. **le réconforta Shizuku**

-Je sais mais c'est quand même énervant, non seulement on prend notre temps pour venir vous chercher, mais en plus on se prélasse une nuit en plein milieu d'un désert infesté. T'as de la chance de pas t'être fait mordu Sharl. **fit le sabreur en sautant au premier étage.**

-Tu l'as dis. **répondit le concerné en suivant Nobunaga**

-En attendant, je commence à avoir faim, moi. **affirma Machi**. Et je refuse de mourir parce que vous êtes incapable de trouver à manger.

-On va s'y mettre, ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant monte, si on nous attaque par surprise on aura plus de temps pour réagir. **réplica le blond** »

Cet argument sembla convaincre la rose qui ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle sauta et retomba avec une légèreté déconcertante au même niveau que ses camarades. Un craquement sonore mit toutes les araignées en alerte, si une seule des choses se pointait, les autres ne tarderaient pas à suivre. Ils baissèrent leur garde au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, moment auquel Nobunaga déposa Korutopi sur le sol craquelé du premier étage.

« -T'es lourde Machi… **commenta Feitan**

-LA FERME ! »

Et le chinois prit place sur une rambarde, faisant disparaître la tension encore palpable.

« -Si je comprends bien, on peut bien te priver de nourriture un petit moment… Tu sembles avoir de bonnes réserves~ **claironna Korutopi en regardant la tisseuse**

-STOP ! »

Karuto s'approcha du blessé et l'examina, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sa jambe cassée. Elle se tourna vers le blond, qui demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire, et hocha négativement la tête. Pendant ce temps que Nobunaga, Feitan, Shizuku et Machi se disputaient joyeusement sur le poids de cette dernière.

« -Uvo me dirait que je suis trop faible et que je dois m'entrainer. **dit Korutopi à l'attention de Karuto et de Sharnalk, laissant les autres jouer à qui énerverait le plus la rose.**

-Phinks aussi. **approuva le blond**

-C'est peut-être parce que c'est vrai ? **nota la petite fille. Le copieur était petit et maigre en plus d'être le dernier au classement de bras de fer.**

-Elle a raison.

-Chacun a ses propres forces. La mienne ne réside pas dans mes muscles, c'est tout. **fit le bleu avec une voix contrariée**

-Ca peut toujours rendre service, tu sais ?** dit le blond avec un sourire espiègle**

-Je ne veux pas de ça venant de celui qui se sert le moins de sa force, **réplica le copieur.** De plus, tu n'es pas très compétent non plus en bras de fer, je me trompe ?

-B… Bien sûr ! **réplica l'autre au tac-au-tac**. Je suis tout de même plus fort que toi !

-Ahem… Vous ressemblez à des enfants. **fit la plus jeune**

-Venant d'un gosse de dix ans ça fait un peu mal… **avoua Korutopi**

-Mais c'est toi qui a commencé ! **s'exclama le blond avec un air d'enfant –non voulu de sa part-.**

-Non, c'est Karuto qui a dit que j'était vraiment trop faible en première. **Se défendit le bleu**

-Moi ?! **s'étouffa la Zoldyck**

-Oui, excuses-toi. **dit le blessé avec un regard sévère**

-De quoi ?

-Vas savoir… **ricana l'autre manipulateur »**

Ils se firent interrompre par le gargouillement d'estomac de Machi. Faisant sourire ceux qui la taquinaient. Mais les autres membres commençant aussi à souffrir de la faim, ils se décidèrent; un petit raid à l'épicerie la plus proche ne pouvait pas faire de mal, à priori. Ils se mirent donc à distribuer les rôles:

-Korutopi, Karuto et Shizuku resteraient à la base

-Feitan ferait office d'éclaireur, sa petite taille lui permettant de se faufiler à divers endroits

-Machi et Sharnalk récolteraient la nourriture dans les premiers sacs qu'ils trouverons

-Nobunaga fera le gai avec Feitan pendant que les deux autres se serviraient

Et ils partirent mener leurs tâches à bien, dans ce qui serait une mission plus compliquée que prévue.

Ils eurent déjà du mal à trouver une fenêtre par où sortir, la seule était au bout de l'aile droite du bâtiment. Ensuite, ils découvrirent que le seul toit accessible depuis là ne pouvait être atteint que par un saut chargé au nen. Et enfin: où trouveraient-ils une épicerie ?

Sharnalk dégaina son téléphone et alla sur internet, ou ESSAYA d'y aller. Tous le personnel s'étant fait zombifié -ou ayant autre chose à faire que d'assurer le réseau à des morts-vivants- internet n'était simplement plus disponible. Le blond se maudit intérieurement, non seulement son nen était inefficace au possible mais l'information, son domaine de prédilection, n'était plus accessible. L'équipe se balada de toit en toit en cherchant tout ce qui ressemblait à de la nourriture ou à un endroit où on en trouve. Il repérèrent bientôt une grande cantine, affichant à son entrée une banderole proclamant "À manger pour tous !". Slogan qui fit rire Feitan, la ville dans laquelle ils étaient était voisine à l'étoile filante, et ils n'avaient jamais reçu aucune aide de ce côté-là. Ce n'est pas comme si ils s'en étaient plains un jour mais... De toute manière, qui aiderait une ville où l'on jette ses ordures ? L'estomac de la rose fit encore des siennes. Le chinois chassa sa mélancolie et se concentra: la moindre erreur d'attention lui serait fatale, à lui et à ses compagnons. Il descendit du toit pour rejoindre le balcon de l'étage d'en dessous et s'y accrocha. Il regarda dans tous les coins et recoins de la rue: aucune âme qui vive –ou qui meure-. Il se laissa tomber sur le trottoir et s'approcha aussi lentement que possible du réfectoire. Il jeta un dernier regard autour de lui et entrouvrit la porte qui n'émit aucun son: la salle était inondée de créatures vêtues de haillons plus décousus les uns que les autres. La cantine servait sûrement à donner à manger aux clochards.

Feitan se tourna vers ses compagnons restés sur le toit le plus proche et mis ses avant-bras en croix. Il grimpa ensuite les rejoindre, laissant la porte ouverte à tous les zombies qui voudraient faire un tour en ville. (nda: pour faire du shopping 8D /SBANG/) Il relata ce qu'il avait vu puis Nobunaga demanda à changer d'endroit, jugeant la cantine trop remplie pour y faire quoi que ce soit. Un gargouillement plus fort que les précédents lui répondit.

« -Ca va faire cinq heures qu'on cherche Nobu, on est si près du but, on ne va pas abandonner ! **s'exclama l'éclaireur**

-Surtout que Machi commence à s'impatienter. **renchérit Sharnalk**

-Il suffit de les sortir de là, de les attirer assez loin et de tout piller avant qu'ils ne reviennent. **proposa la rose**

-Et si ils reviennent avant qu'on aie fini ? **demanda le sabreur**

-On t'as pris pour que tu nous préviennes, tu as oublié ? **lui répondit froidement le numéro deux**

-C'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver, **fit l'utilisateur du renforcement.** Je vous pose une dernière question, ok ? Comment comptez-vous les faire sortir ? »

Un long silence s'installa dans la petite troupe, personne n'y avait vraiment réfléchit. Le blond promena son regard émeraude autour de lui et s'arrêta sur la silhouette lointaine d'un clocher.

« -On fait sonner la cloche, ça les attire et nous on est tranquille.

-Bonne idée. **acquiesça Machi** »

Nobunaga poussa un soupir de découragement. Ils sommèrent Feitan d'aller faire sonner la cloche, mais celui-ci refusa prétextant qu'il avait déjà fait une grand partie du travail dans laquelle il aurait pu y laisser sa peau. Sharnalk tira donc à pile ou face pour savoir qui, du sabreur ou du chinois, devrait parcourir quelques kilomètres en plus jusqu'au clocher. Le sort désigna Nobunaga.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le gong retentit dans toute la ville, faisant sortir les zombies de leur torpeur. La cantine se vida peu à peu, au grand soulagement des voleurs, leur plan marchait très bien, pour l'instant. Feitan redescendit du toit, en prenant les mêmes précautions que plus tôt, et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le réfectoire: vide. Rien non plus dans les rues qui s'approchait. Il se retourna et leva triomphalement son pouce vers le ciel, Machi et Sharnalk le rejoignirent immédiatement. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la cantine sans attendre Nobunaga. Feitan se posta donc à l'entrée, tous ses sens en alerte.

Les autres se mirent en quête de nourriture, elle fût plutôt facile à trouver et serait probablement de grand secours dans quelques temps. Les boîtes de conserves ne pourrissent pas et sont facilement transportables. Un problème sauta par contre tout de suite aux yeux du blond, la rose mît plus de temps à le remarquer.

« -Tu vois un sac à dos quelque part toi ? **demanda-t'-elle**

-Si c'était le cas je serais en train de le remplir. **admit l'autre**

-Un problème ? **s'inquièta Nobunaga qui venait d'arriver**

-On n'a pas de sac pour transporter tous ça... **lui résuma le manipulateur**

-C'est pas vrai... **soupira le chinois.** Vas-y, aide-les, **intima-t'-il au nouveau-venu**, je garde l'entrée. »

Le sabreur s'exécuta sans plus de questions. Ils fouillèrent partout, même sous les tables et les chaises, mais ne trouvèrent rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un sac.

« Et ce placard là ? **indiqua le transmuteur depuis son poste** »

Le blond s'y précipita et y trouva son bonheur: un sac à dos assez grand pour contenir une vingtaine de conserves. Il s'approcha de la table centrale à engouffra la nourriture dans son sac sans s'occuper de savoir si tel détestait les épinards ou tel adorait la viande. Machi et Nobunaga cherchaient toujours un sac pour le reste des provisions. Feitan leur signala que les zombies revenaient à la charge et qu'ils devraient partir. Ils se contentèrent donc de la vingtaine de boites de conserves de Sharnalk et se remirent en route afin de retrouver le reste de leurs compagnons.

« Vous en avez mis du temps !»

Ce fut la première phrase prononcée, en effet, 10 heure pour aller chercher à manger, c'était vraiment long.

« -Tu pensait qu'il nous était arrivé quelque chose ? **se renseigna Nobunaga**

-Je sais que vous êtes tous très forts mais je ne pouvait m'empêcher d'y penser. **avoua Karuto avant du tendre une main vers le blond**

-Tu t'inquiétait pour nous ou pour la nourriture ?** fit le numéro six en lui tendant une boite de conserve "porc haché aux herbes"**

-Les deux... Tu n'as pas un autre contenu ?

-J'ai des "légumes sautés", du "risoto à la provençale" et de la "soupe de tomate avec morceau de boeuf". **répondit-il en posant son sac à terre**

-Va pour le risoto alors. **se décida la petite fille**

-Tiens, le ventre de Machi ne gargouille plus ! **remarqua Shizuku**

-Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de manger sur le chemin. **dit le sabreur**

-Encore une preuve qu'elle est trop grosse, elle mange tout le temps.** fit Feitan**

-Mais arrêtez avec ça ! **s'exaspéra la rose**

-Même moi je sais qu'il faut attendre les autres avant de manger. **affirma la petite fille avant de prendre une bouchée de son plat**

-Vraiment, et tu fais quoi là ? **répliqua Machi**

-Quoi ? Tout le monde est là, c'est bon !

-C'est vrai, **l'appuya Korutopi**, si tu ne le fais pas parce que tu n'as pas faim, fais-le au moins par politesse.

-Tu es vraiment une rustre...** se désola Shizuku** »

Ils continuèrent cette discussion jusqu'à ce que leur repas soit terminé et s'endormirent les uns après les autres, profitant du bonheur que pouvait leur apporter le pays des rêves.

* * *

Hey !

Oui, j'ai vraiment traîné pour faire ce chapitre, mais il est plus long que les autres ! Et je compte désormais les faire de cette longueur (je vais essayer en tous cas)

Oui, Bono est un ZOMBIE, mais de toute façon il était déjà contaminé, donc ce n'était pas une surprise~ J'essaye de diversifier les morts autant que possible, et j'aimerait savoir si mes rebondissements sont assez inattendus. J'inaugure donc un jeu: devinez qui sera le prochain et comment il y passera~

A la prochaine mes petits lecteurs

Zombies, araignées et creeper

Qui sur minecraft se prétend joueur

Comprendra cette blague de malheur~

Tshüss !


End file.
